


A First Kiss

by CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC/pseuds/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe can convince Cas to do many things, much to Cas' dismay. His goal is to get his younger brother to kiss Dean, that will take a bit of convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Kiss

Gabriel leaned over his brother with a crooked smile plastered on his face. "Come on, Cassie! He's about to leave," He pointed over to the elder Winchester who was packing his duffle bag ready for a hunt. "Just kiss him and disappear!" He continued trying to reason with his younger brother. "I wont do that." Cas answered, turning to Gabe. "He would not appreciate the intrusion." Gabriel sighed and threw his head back dramatically, "You kiss him or I will." At this Cas turned to his brother, "Don't. You. Dare." He spoke through gritted teeth. 

Gabe shrugged and gave a suggestive look to Cas, "Do it." Cas' eyes shifted around the room before landing on Dean, the perfect human being, the one he had saved from hell, raised from perdition. He sucked in a deep breath and strode over to Dean.

"Hey, Cas, I'm just about to go, what's u-" Dean hadn't even finished his sentence when Cas seized his collar and pulled him into a deep, meaningful kiss. No sooner had it began, it was over and the light flap of wings was heard as Cas disappeared. 

Dean was stood up straight with a shocked but happy look on his face. It wasn't everyday that he was rendered speechless, and Cas had stolen his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story, I was talking to a friend about it and thought it'd be cute!  
> It was!
> 
> I was shipping trash by the end of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
